The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling the moisture content of an endless belt. In particular, the invention relates to an apparatus for spraying water on an endless, moving belt when the moisture level of the belt falls below a preset minimum.
Carrying coal by a conveyor belt results frequently in the creation of dust. To reduce the amount of dust in the air, it is common for the belt to be sprayed so that the moisture in the belt will absorb dust. The belt is also sprayed to maintain flexibility and reduce brittleness of the belt which may cause excessive wear of the belt. The conveyor belt spray systems heretofore known have caused wear to the belt by abutting a stationary conductor directly against the moving belt to electrically measure its moisture content. Such direct contact between the belt and the conductor causes a path to be worn on the belt.